glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
Glitchtale Wiki:Glitchtale Discord
, as of 15th August 2017, has its own Glitchtale server. Discord is a better alternative to Wiki's Chatroom feature and can be accessed through a web browser or variety of apps for different platforms. If you wish to socialize in real-time, you can always join our Discord server, which is an up-to-date, user-friendly, and nicely presented application. It is available to use via an internet browser, or you can download the apps for Android, Apple, Windows, Mac, and Linux. You can join our server at any time by clicking this link. What is Discord? Discord is a multi-platform Internet communication service that aims to combine the functionalities of Skype and TeamSpeak. It is especially popular with gamers, although it can be used for any purpose, a good example would be for fandoms like in this case. Discord is designed to run alongside games, and offers an in-game overlay interface (similar to Steam). Discord hosts many public and private "servers", and each server is administered by its owner and its administrators. Servers are independent of each other, and each server has its own list of available voice and text channels. Access to each server is controlled by their owners and administrators on a per-server basis. To join, a user must register for a Discord account; these accounts are global and can be used on any server, and registering for one is free. Discord can be accessed from any modern web browser on their official website, or any of its official standalone apps for Windows, macOS, Android, and iOS. For help and support with using Discord, please click here. How to join # To join the Discord server, register your account on Discord. You can afterward download a client for the device you are on if you want to. # The widget showing the server can be found in the right sidebar on a normal wiki page, or you can also go to the Join section. The "Connect" button can be found on the bottom of it. # After joining, you'll find yourself in the server. You'll find the channel list on the left hand side. You can find rules, roles, and channels of the server by reading the #server-info channel. # After you introduce yourself by using the #introduction channel, you'll be ready to have fun in the server! Server Roles Roles on Discord are like user groups on Wiki; they are used to put people in different groups that sometimes have a different appearance or permissions. Server Channels Server Bots List The Discord server utilizes several bots. They are there for multiple purposes, which will be listed below. Every one of them has certain commands that can be sent to them to list all the available commands. Most bots can only be used from the #bot-commands channel. Server Rules and Guidelines 1.Being Courteous *No bullying, harassment, overly edgy behavior, or being a jerk in general. Doing any of these will earn you a warning, followed by a ban if continued. **Undertale teaches us to accept others different than us; in that spirit we can accept one another. Harassment will not be tolerated. ***'''-A-''' Imitating Staff and/or people will not be tolerated. We know being “mean” to friends can be affectionate, but it shouldn’t make others uncomfortable. If asked to stop, then stop. ***'''-B-''' Greet newcomers in a welcoming and warm manner. Treat others as you would like to be treated. ***'''-C-''' Repeatedly leaving and joining the server will result in your roles being removed. If it continues to be a problem, it will be a ban. ***'''-D-''' Adhere to the official Discord terms of service and community guidelines. By participating in this server, you also agree to the Discord's Terms and Services with bots. ***'''-E-''' If you have an issue with someone, discuss it with them privately. Publicly badmouthing people on or off the server will not be tolerated. 2.Venting *It's uncomfortable for everyone else when it happens, so please be considerate and vent in private among your friends. Do not change your name or playing message to depressing thing like "I wanna die", after a few name changes from the staff, you will be warned for doing it again. *Don’t bring the mood of the chat down with negative or self-seeking behavior. **'''-A-''' You may vent or rant in #serious-topics or DMs with consent. **'''-B-''' It’s okay to feel sad or mad, but we shouldn’t force that mood onto other people. 3.Cooperating *If a staff member mutes you or tells you to stop, please cooperate. We do not give out custom roles. **'''-A-''' Staff does not give out custom roles, even as a joke. **'''-B-''' Do not mini-mod. We have a staff team to moderate the server, we don't need you to tell people what they can and cannot do. *Nicknames must be easily pingable. **'''-A-''' This means that it should be typable on a normal computer keyboard. **'''-B-''' Nicknames with glitched/zalgo, fancy text, or special symbols may be changed. 4.Posting *Keep content in its respective channel. Most of the names of the channels are self-explanatory. **'''-A-''' Do not spam in channels, especially #general – this includes repeatedly posting song lyrics. **'''-B-''' No NSFW is allowed in this server. Posting it can result in a ban without any prior warnings. **'''-C-''' For the sake of those who are epileptic, please do not post flashy gifs or reactions. **'''-E-''' Bot commands only go in the #bots channel. *If it is detected that you are doing art tracing on the #creative-board channel without the approval of the original author, you will encounter very severe sanctions. If there is an "art theft" *Posting malicious files/links will result in an immediate ban without warning. *Keep all new Glitchtale episode discussions only in #glitchtale for 2 weeks after airing. 5.Humor *Many types of humor are enjoyed here, some of which may be excessive. However, every joke has a time and place. *During periods of real-life tragedy, humor targeting these events isn't recommended. Please refrain from joking about these situations until sufficient time has passed and that the moderators agree that such humor can now be deemed appropriate. 6.Alt accounts *Alternate accounts are not allowed. **'''-A-''' If we find out about an alt account of yours, it will be removed from the server. **'''-B-''' If you use alt accounts to circumvent mutes and bans, then your alt and likely your main will be permanently banned, if not banned already. 7.Links *Don't share links; such as Illegal content, Infected files, IP-Loggers, and Giveaways. **'''-A-''' Do not advertise Discord servers, YouTube channels, streams, etc. in any of the channels. This extends to DMs as well so any unsolicited dm advertising is will result in an immediate ban. 8.Common Sense *Use common sense: If something isn't allowed in other servers, such as offensive discussion, profile pictures or usernames, they aren't allowed here either. **'''-A-''' This includes making any mentions of hate speech, slurs of any kind, or talk of weird, disgusting, immature, taboo or anything that may be overtly sexual. Memes are no exception to this rule. **'''-B-''' Keep your behavior age-appropriate and do not be sensitive/attention seeker. *If you continually argue specifics about rules or try to find "loopholes", you're probably going to have a trouble. Asking questions about the rules and explaining yourself are 100% okay, but trying to cherrypick rule violations, especially when you've already broken rules in the past, will likely only make matters worse. 9.Server Filter *The server filter is PG-13. **'''-A-''' This means we do not allow offensive humor. **'''-B-''' Sexual innuendos aren't allowed. **'''-C-''' Using any language to insult another person is not allowed. **'''-D-''' Swearing is okay here but try to use those words as rare as much as possible. **'''-E-''' Offensive words are forbidden, including NSFW ones. *The server is English only, with the exception of the #international channel. *The server content is SFW. 10.Code of Conduct *By staying in this server you agree to follow the rules. **'''-A-''' Don’t use the bots to break rules or bypass permissions. **'''-B-''' Don’t try to evade punishment. Doing so will result in an unappealable ban. *Respect all users for their differences, such as sexuality, gender, and race. *Don’t encourage or participate in any illegal or immoral activity, this includes anything in Discord’s ToS & Community Guidelines like raiding. *Don't cause drama/argument, this includes external drama related to other servers or communities. 11.Official Server *This server is a official community server for Glitchtale Wiki and r/GlitchTale. **'''-A-''' This means bans on the both Wiki site and r/GlitchTale apply here & vice versa. **'''-B-''' While Camila Cuevas is the rightful owner/creator of Glitchtale series, the server is not owned by Camila Cuevas due to the fact that the server was powered by both Glitchtale Wiki and r/GlitchTale. We acknowledge she is the creator of the series we are fans of, but also acknowledge she is not apart of this content officially. *The Staff contains four separate teams in itself; Wiki Moderation Team, Reddit Moderation Team, Server Moderation Team, and Official Artist Team. This has led to more than 50 individuals being members of Staff so when you're looking for help, make sure you're picking up the right team. **'''-A-''' This server is under the management of MasterSlenderTR and PassingWord. **'''-B-''' You are welcome to approach moderation team members with moderation-related questions. Otherwise please do not approach them or other members through direct messages or add them as friends unless you have both agreed to it, as it might make them feel uncomfortable. Accounts spamming or advertising through direct messages should be reported to moderation, and will be banned immediately. Server Enforcement Policy * Moderators will warn a user before taking action. If the warnings are not followed, a mute, kick, or ban may occur. Below is the complete system: **'''-A-''' Warn - A warning is logged by our moderator bot in #server-security and, when possible, is the first approach to misconduct. **'''-B-''' Mute - If a user decides to dismiss their warning, or on the rare occasion the moderators have no alternative, a mute prevents a user from sending messages for a set amount of time. **'''-C-''' Kick - The user in question is kicked from the server and can rejoin with an invitation. **'''-D-''' Ban - A ban is a last resort, and is used in exceptional circumstances. A ban removes the user from the server, and they cannot rejoin. All invites become "expired". However, a ban can be overturned. You may submit a ‘ban appeal’, to which the staff will vote on your return. * Serious enough rule breaks will receive a written warning: **'''-A-''' 1 and 2 unexpired warnings ❯ Warn **'''-B-''' 3 unexpired warnings ❯ Mute **'''-C-''' 4 unexpired warnings ❯ Kick **'''-D-''' 5 unexpired warnings ❯ Ban **'''-E-''' 10 total warnings ❯ Ban * Warnings expire after 2 months. * Repeat rule breaks can be met with a perma warning. * Bans can be appealed via using our modmail: https://www.reddit.com/message/compose?to=/r/GlitchTale **'''-A-''' Bans for raiders can't be appealed. **'''-B-''' Attempting to evade punishment (Leaving while muted, Using VPNs/Alts to get around bans, etc.) will result in a ban and no chance at appealing. Server Misconduct Policy All users, including staff, are to follow the guidelines of the server. In the event this does not occur, users with privileges are subject to the same treatment as others, and may have their potion under question. Each situation is dealt on a case-by-case basis. If misconduct is observed, the user in question is subject to having their rights revoked by an Administrator. Gross misconduct is subjective to the user in power at the time. If the suspect happens to be an administrator, users are to contact a different Administrator. If anyone has any concerns, please contact the Glitchtale Staff. Widget Join __INDEX__ Trivia * The first member of the server still exists in the server. * The server has a legend meme named "Moon" it started with a person who was trying to raid the server with more than 50 alt accounts. After 16 attempts, the Moon person gave up and they became a Wiki meme for the users. ** There's a bot command named "?moon" for this meme. * * At Halloween of 2018, the server's name got changed as "Microsoft Wiki" and all roles renamed as "Windows 98" until end of the Halloween. * The server used to own an NSFW channel for 1 month. * Veir and Nevan Dove have joined the server but it's rare to see that they talk. * At September 7, 2019, a connection between the r/GlitchTale and the server was set. As a result, the server got renamed as "Glitchtale".